


Cover Art for 'Suck' by AtlinMerrick

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for 'Suck' by AtlinMerrick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Suck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549747) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/suck_zpsvahr7ahb.jpg.html)


End file.
